


/Heresies/Journal_from_an_unknown_Sith_Lord/2

by buckles



Series: Sith Heresies [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckles/pseuds/buckles
Series: Sith Heresies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119677





	/Heresies/Journal_from_an_unknown_Sith_Lord/2

Sometime early in the morning, I felt her stir from my bed. My eyes took in her figure in the the dim light for a moment, her silhouette a shadow play, putting on her robes at the foot of the bed.

"Stay -- " I murmured, drowsily, the fatigue from the trek through the Korriban wilderness still hanging upon my muscles as I reached out to her with an arm, instinctively.  
  
The other Sith Lord who had tolerated me bodily.

"Haven't you indulged your passions enough for one day?" she asked.

A faint note of irritation. Enough to stun me for a moment. Had she not enjoyed the time we spent together? I had come to admire her intelligence, her biting wit. I took a gasp of vicarious pleasure when she struck an apprentice for mouthing off at her. I loved the idea of fighting at her side. I felt the Force crackle through her, a battery of lightning, that jolted through me as she touched me for that first time --

"No." I murmured. 

Had she not felt likewise? Was that not why she came to me in the first place? What had she really, truly thought of me?

I opened my eyes a little wider; the shadow was gone. She had already left. My arm fell; and all I could think about was sleep.


End file.
